Live Every Life
by HolbyFan
Summary: Leddie! Eddi's learning to live her life without Luc, Until he decides to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic :) hoping to do a few chapters, will just see where it goes!**

**Part 1**

The Smell. The long corridors. The sounds. _His safe haven._

Her night shift on AAU had just finished. Thankfully. She never did like them. She missed the hustle and bustle the day shifts usually brought. The excitement. The drama. The unexpected. _Him_.

She made her way though the familiar corridors. Thoughts of the past few months etched in her mind. She soon found herself at the destination intended. The roof. _Their roof._

If there was to be one good thing about night shifts, it was this. The sunrise. From a place so high she felt like she could reach out and grab the sun.

She flicked the collar of her signature leather jacket up around her neck. The end of summer temperatures settling in, much to her dismay. Wandering over to the edge she looked upon the horizon. _Beautiful. _

She leant against a metal pole as she closed her eyes to escape to her thoughts. Many, had crossed her mind on this roof, Her thinking place. Though she'd never thought she'd still come up here to think about him. That meant she still cared. _Annoyingly_.

She opened her eyes as she halted her train of thought, the suns brightness causing her to wince. She didn't want him using any more of her precious time. Live every day. His words. _His excuse_

This in mind, she set off back down the winding stairs in hope her feet would take her somewhere known, It was 6.23am September 2nd 2012. A new day. She was going to live it. _Without him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 :) Thanks for the reviews everyone! Make my day!**

Despite her earlier enthusiasm to live such a life, it wasn't to be today. During her short walk home the effects of a long night shift had soon taken its toll, tiredness set in.

Her bag slowly dropped from her shoulders into the middle of her flat as she swiftly made her way into her bedroom. It knew its place after a night shift.

As she peacefully drifted off, ideas of a new start grazing her mind, she was completely unaware of what was or rather who, was causing a stir on AAU that very morning.

x . x . x . x

It was 6.48am September 2nd 2012 when he set foot back on Holby turf. _Finally._

He was nervous as his van crawled up to its familiar spot behind the wind swept trees, the drooping branches causing the leaves to ruffle against the roof. They'd grown. To him, a painful reminder of his lengthy absence. _The guilt._

His shift on AAU began at 7.30am. He wasn't ready for the questions, for anything. _For her._

No one at the hospital was aware of what their relationship had been exactly. But they knew it was more than colleagues. They certainly couldn't be described as friends from what had been witnessed on that ward. They knew she was devastated at his departure. They'd heard it themselves that day, that the contract has been accepted and he was staying. No one could have expected his absence the next day.

It was 7.28am when he walked onto the ward. His defensive frame raised even more so than usual. On guard, he marched up towards the desk and found himself greeted by faces he'd never seen before. A doctor finishing off notes before clocking off from his night shift and a nurse checking emails at the nurses station. _Eddi's station._

A voice from behind wavered his thoughts.

"LUC!" it seemed to shout, he jumped as a hand smacked him in on the shoulder. "Good to see you, what are you doing back?..no wait, don't tell me...you missed us that much, knew we could tame you"

Luc, still startled from the overly enthusiastic greeting, was silent. A small smile soon rose from his mouth. It was Sacha. He could put a smile, even if only a small one, on the most sad of faces.

Luc was still silent. Sacha could see the concern, the worry in his face. He knew why.

"Ahh, Shes not here any more mate. Gone." Sacha wanted a reaction. Luc's face soon grew confused, eyes darting back and forth. "Gone?" he questioned. His mind was now going crazy, he'd come back for her and she was gone. _Panic._

"Yeah, just finished a night shift" Luc's eyes relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sacha grinned. He'd he reaction he was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

His shift went better than hoped. No unusually tough cases or fussy patients to deal with. No questions were asked, not that he'd answer them. Most of the staff merely accepting his arrival as part of his disorganised lifestyle.

However, Chrissie Williams was not most staff. She'd seen the effects that the past 2 months had had on Eddi, this once tough, independent nurse had now become fragile, this of course only noticeable to the trained eye. If there was one thing Chrissie was good at, it was spotting a girl that had been left heartbroken. _Practice._

She'd spent the day giving Luc a tough time. Not because she cared about Eddi but because she didn't agree with what he did, plus she was a nosy cow. _Eddi's words_

All this, much to Sachas amusement. He too was annoyed at Luc, however he care about Eddi and hated seeing her hurt, but he also couldn't help but admire him.

"Returning to something you've run away from...takes guts! A lot of them." Sacha proceeded to tell Luc as they were leaving the hospital. "I didn't run away, I..I..I just needed space..." He was interrupted. "You ran, Luc, come on, think about how she felt. Now, I know its probably not my place but..." he was cut of mid sentence as he turned and noticed Luc was no longer by his side but walking the other direction.

"Your caravans this way Luc..Where are going?" Sacha knew it was a stupid question as soon as it had left his mouth. He got no response. "Luc! Lu.." Sacha stopped. On second thoughts perhaps it was best she did see him now. Before a shift. Better that than a slanging match across the hospital. Or worse, an injury to a staff member, most likely Luc, knowing Eddi's fiery spark.

Luc was now barely visible. He needed to see her. _His Eddi._

He swiftly reached her flat. Catching his breath, after his speedy trek, he nervously rang the door. The key she'd given him was still safely tucked away in his van. He didn't even think about grabbing it before he left, he just wanted to see her as soon as possible.

No answer.

He rang the bell again, this time, followed by a steady knock. _Heart pounding._

No answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It seemed his efforts had been in vein. There was still no answer. He knocked once more. Third time lucky. _Nothing._

He never did believe in luck.

You change your own life. His words to her the day he left. He was right. Right now he wished he wasn't. He could have done with some luck.

He reached his hand back up to the door knocker. _Fourth time._

Lifting the cold brass only to find himself place it gently back down on the door releasing no sound, its purpose diminished. After what he'd done to her, the last thing he wanted now was to annoy her more. _He let go._

He slid his hand slowly down the door, a sigh escaped him as he turned around, fingertips still tracing the door, loosing its touch was like loosing her all over again. He needed contact.

Reluctantly, he made his way back down the gravel path which lead him away from old stone building. _Away from her._

Was she ignoring him, was she out, was she asleep. Multiple thoughts crossed his mind on the journey back to his van.

After what he'd done he wouldn't blame her for ignoring him. Even he'd ignore him had the tables had been turned. The fact remained she was in the shower.

Even if she wanted to shut him out, Luc Hemingway wasn't the sort of man who passed through anyone's life twice, a born traveller, ignoring him would be impossible. Impractical, even, given the working circumstances.

As he lay down that night, his mind raced ahead to the likely outcomes of his presence on the ward the next day. No doubt their would be drama. His first shift, of many he hoped, with Nurse McKee was going to be an eventful one. _Like old times._

He rolled over and closed his eyes, his body eagerly yet nervously awaiting the alarm bells for his 8:00am shift the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! :) Please keep reading and reviewing, I love reading your thoughts!

**Part 5**

Just like old times he found himself up on the roof before his shift. The fresh, cool, clean air clearing his head from the typical morning daze. _Preparation._

Leaning against the edge he thought back to that day. The day he left. Love. Its a long way down. Now, of course, realising that loneliness and heartbreak are a much further descent.

Fear. Can make you do terrible things. His words to that young boy during the outbreak. How he wished he had just listened to himself.

Listening. Nurse McKee's advice. _Typical_

His train of self pitying thought was disturbed by a figure he saw down on the ground. Blue converse that stood out a mile away and a signature tough looking leather jacket that protected her soft, gentle nature, that very few souls knew about.

As soon as her saw her, he grinned. He'd missed her. However his smile quickly faded. She had spotted the caravan.

She froze. Coffee cup slipping from her hand. Habit, upon his arrival.

Shock soon turned to anger. She glanced up at the roof. There he was, watching her every move. Neither face showing expression.

She let out a small laugh as a smile rose upon her face. He was confused.

She slowly bent down and picked up the largest stone she could find. Standing up she remained focused on him, throwing the stone up and down in her hand.

He shook his head. He deserved the anger, not his van. She knew he loved his van.

Deciding to hit where it hurt him the most, she propelled the stone straight at the front windscreen. A content sigh followed as the glass cracked. It felt good.

Now, he froze. Looking down at the two things he loved most. Once cracked on the outside, the other cracked on the in. He needed to fix both, One being easier than the other.

With one final glance she made her way into the hospital knowing her actions had spoken for her.

He watched her disappear inside the hospital, took one final breath of natures best, and made his way down to AAU. Her actions prompting his need for caution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks so much for all your reviews, I love reading them! So please do keep reviewing. Not sure about this chapter, I know where I want to go just not sure how to get there, so this chapter is my attempt at 'getting there' :P Enjoy!  
**

**Part 6**

Their journeys towards AAU, both of similar distance, although short, felt miles long. The fear, the nervousness. _The excitement._

Deep breaths complimented Nurse McKees closed eyes as the pinging from the lift doors disturbed her from thought. The parting doors opening to a chaotic world. _AAU_

Dr Hemingway, opting for a claustrophobia free, stair journey was quite the opposite. Speedily jumping down steps 3 at a time in order to arrive on the ward first. The awkward entrance and acknowledging of the other was bound to fall on the one who arrived second.

Breathless, he swiped his card in order to be buzzed into the madness. A recent coach crash making his extra being unnoticeable.

His eyes scanning the floor for a glimpse of her bright converse, easy to spot in crowed places.

Nothing. He must have made it first. Grabbing a stack of patient notes, he got to work.

Spinning on her feet as she closed her locker door, more force than usual, she stood in front of the mirror finishing of her neatly plaited hair. She wanted to look her best. Not for him. But to show him.

Opening the door she was met by ringing phones, the walking wounded who no doubt should have been down in ED and to her surprise not Luc.

"I need a nurse over here, Please!" A voice shouted. This in particular voice sending goosebumps across her body.

Holding her head high, catching his eyes, she wandered across the ward in his direction. A small smile escaped her. For the patient of course. Or that's who she persuaded herself it was for. His presence reminding her of what it was exactly she missed about him.

Gravity working its magic on her smile, her attention soon turning to the patient. Silence. His mind not focused on work, but on the Nurse who had approached him.

"Can I help you?" Remembering how she'd acted in his absence, She remained professional. _Calm._

"Er...yes, sorry, Mr Davis here need referring to Keller. If you could sort that out and prep this bed for the next patient. We've a back log going on here and need to free up some space..."

"Is that it?"

"Well what did you expect Nurse McKee...me asking you to assist in changing a tyre? Last time I checked this was a hospital..." his defensive whitty banter overtaking as he dashed off.

"He's a funny one that one aint he love.." Mr Davies exclaimed.

"You've no idea" Eddi rolled her eyes, the anger building already. This was going to be difficult.

**:/ Thoughts welcome :) Next chapter hopefully tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thanks for your amazing reviews! :) Glad you're enjoying!  
**

**Part 7**

Hours had past. AAU was almost cleared of the crash victims. Normality had been restored. Or the closest AAU could be to normality.

Their paths had barely crossed apart from the odd awkward meeting at the nurses station whilst grabbing notes or making calls. Eddi sticking with Sacha and his patients, Chrissie sticking to Lucs. _Sachas idea. _

She was determined to stay professional, causing Luc to feel uneasy, unusually. He was the care free laid back one. Not her.

Chrissie and Sacha also on edge, waiting for Eddi to explode in rage. She wasn't going to give them, him, the satisfaction.

She made her way to the locker room to change, a projectile vomiting patient was never easy to escape from. The cool dark room giving her a breather. _Relief._

Her moment was ruined when the door shot open. Luc having also fell victim to vomit.

"Eurgh...Bloody patients, always aim for me I.." Head down dabbing at his shirt. He paused when he saw her.

"Sorry.." In his head this word meaning for everything. "..Didn't mean to interrupt"

She knew by his eyes exactly what he meant.

He removed his shirt, disregarding it into a bag.

An awkward silence filled the room. Eddi stood at her locker.

"Do you mind?" She began "I kind of need to.." Hinting about changing.

"Look Eddi...We need to talk.."

"Don't Luc, Just don't" removing the top of her scrubs, this action throwing his thoughts. He'd missed her.

"You said all you wanted to when you left. Not a word. I think that sums up the situation..." His head fell down in shame.

"..and im not angry you left Luc. I've done that stage. I'm not sad any more, not confused, because y'know what, I just figured out that's you. One big question mark and frankly you did me a favour. I understand now you're just a quirky traveller who does his own thing regardless of any one else"

"Thats not.." He was cut off once more.

"..and believe it or not Luc, I'm fine" Nodding to herself as if she needed convincing. "I'm ok with who you are. I've accepted it. Better off ditching me sooner rather than later, right? But now, y'know, there is just one thing that annoys me Luc..."

He was devastated, it was all true. He knew it was coming next.

"..I'm just annoyed you came back" she uttered the words softly, gliding past him making for the door.

He grabbed her arm. "Eddi, please" he whispered.

"No Luc" Fighting him for her arm "Lets just get on with what we're here to do" She said eyes glued to the floor.

His hands still firmly holding her arms.

"Don't you want to know why I left?" Nothing he said now was going to make it any better. No harm in trying though. He missed her banter, her whit. She could have screamed at him and he would have been happy.

"Just let me go Luc" Her words having dual meaning. "Its the least I deserve" Looking up she met his eyes, hoping he'd grant her wish.

His hold reluctantly loosened, eventually dropping his arms down to his side, after giving her request some thought. Once again she was correct. _Annoyingly._

A defeating sigh escaping him as she slipped through the door, leaving him alone. _A taste of his own medicine._

__**Looking forward to your thoughts! :D Apologises if you feel its slow burner of a fic. Just something to keep me occupied for a while!  
**

**Also I went with a calm reconciliation, just something I thought would be a bit different, hopefully realistic. Hope you enjoyed it :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thanks so much for the reviews, they make it so much more fun to write! :) Love hearing your thoughts.  
**

**Part 8**

The the day passed quickly. Time always did fly when kept busy. This rule, of course, not applying to one person that day. Luc. Not much did apply to Luc that applied to most people.

He was eager for his shift to end. Eager to explain. For once in his life he wanted to open up, spill his feelings. Ironically the one person who he wanted to listen, didn't want to hear.

She'd given up caring the day he left. Well, she tried too. It took longer of course. When someone so unique walks into your life, They're hard to ignore. And when they walk out, they become impossible to forget. _Love. Its a long way down._

Sat, swinging on his office chair, his eyes skimming between the outside ward and the last few minutes of his shift on the clock, mind stumped when there was no sign of her. She'd gone. Sneaked off minutes early to avoid the one thing he was after. A chat.

She found herself once again walking through the car park, an early winter breeze settling in. Kicking a stone ahead of her steps, the stone scuffing her shoe in the process, she was met by the stones other victim. His caravan.

She couldn't move, emotion taking over. Remembering the happy times she once had in there. How close she was to him. How they'd spent nights huddled in a single bed and how they'd wake in the morning to aching and pins and needles. Not that it mattered. It was worth it. _The little things._

She didn't know what to do next. She never thought he'd leave, let alone come back. The latter being the most unexpected. Perhaps she did need to know why. Why he felt it was ok to leave her, why it was ok to hurt her, lead her on. She realised she did need answers.

Her mind telling her to turn, walk away and go home. Her heart telling her to stay and listen to him. Her feet confused upon direction.

She managed to edge her way towards his caravan. Head giving in to her heart causing her sit on the small step outside the door. Such a step she saw no purpose for until now.

Minutes had passed. She hated the thought she was waiting for him. He'd used enough of her time already. Mind suddenly taking over her hearts instructions, she stood up promptly, shaking her head.

What was she thinking waiting for him. She owed him nothing.

Seconds away from leaving, a voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Eddi" It said, surprise in his voice. He was glad she was there.

"I was just leaving, I cant do this" her voice hinting anger. Defeat.

"Please, just let me explain. Then you can walk away. I'll let you go, I'm not giving up until you've heard me out" She found his sad face hard to resist.

A small appreciative smile lingered on his face as she span around and proceeded to enter his home. She had no intention of forgiving or staying. Taking his words literally she was willing to listen, but whatever he came out with, she knew she wanted to walk away.

**Please review :) Next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so, here we go the important bit! Lucs explanation! This is what I think could be the reason for why Luc is how he is...all the weird stuff! So hope you understand it! Once again thanks so much for the reviews, they make it so much more fun to write! :)  
**

**Part 9**

Holding stance next to the door, she was reluctant to enter further. Her last visit fresh in her mind, she didn't want to leave the next morning this time. She wanted to leave now.

"You can sit down y'know.." His nervous voice began.

"Luc" She said shaking her head. "..Look, say what you need to. Things to do and that" Her eyes seeking everywhere but him.

A small chuckle escaped him "Got a date have you?" Joke intended. His light hearted attempt at making all this a bit easier. He could tell by Eddi's unamused face his sense of humour wasn't going down well. It didn't at the best of times._ Sarcasm._

A small silence giving him time to think carefully about his next words. Eddi's annoyed faced also forcing him to be careful.

"I've never cared about anyone as much as I care for you.." His words simple. To the point.

"You expect me to believe that...Right, so why up and leave!" She snapped.

"Eddi, just let me finish" Those sad eyes that made her melt begged for the chance.

"Fine" She whispered. Folding her arms defensively. Her light frame still glued to the door eager for an escape.

"My mum..." The beginning of his sentence already grabbing here attention "As you know...was in and out of hospital a lot" He continued to explain in the same seat he'd explained this to her weeks before.

Pausing before the next sentence, his fingers playing with a rubber band on the table, almost left there for this very moment. Eddi could tell he was already finding this hard.

"The reason being...the reason being my father" Now she was confused. His head down to the floor, almost in shame.

"He drank. A lot." For the first time since he left she felt sorry for him. She could see where he was going with this.

"He'd come home drunk, He'd.." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "It started on the odd occasion, soon becoming a daily thing"

Relaxing she moved to sit opposite him. Already lost in his story. He accepted her silence as a signal to continue.

"It started when I was young, at first I was too young. I'd be in the same room as he...as he, hit her. Beat her black and blue" He sighed "Old enough to know it was wrong, too young to know what to do"

Eddi was devastated.

"Did he hurt you, Luc?" The first time she'd spoken in a while. She cared about him. Her words full of concern. Eyes now locked on him.

"No..no. As soon as I got old enough, old enough to try and help Mum, try and stop him, he made sure I was out the picture. Locked me in, shut me away, anywhere room he could find"

She now understood. Understood why he didn't drink. Why he hated confined spaces. She felt sorry for him. She was grateful for his openness, but couldn't help but feel he had a hidden agenda. Her lack of trust in him forcing her to believe he was masking the real issue. _His absence._

It took a lot for her not to tear up over his past. Eddi's own childhood being far from perfect.

She slid her arm over the table, her fingers replacing the rubber band, its lack of elasticity showing its torment. _His anger._

"Luc..." It still wasn't clear why he'd abandoned her. If that story told her anything, it was that he'd want to stay and look after the people he cared about. Luc always did have a funny way of showing things.

"You want to know why I left you" his fingers toying with hers. Her eyes answering for her, he continued.

"I couldn't even look after my own mum, I let her down. I was scared I'd let someone down again.." He looked up into her eyes "I was scared I'd let you down. Or worse. What If I became..became like him." The shame causing him to hold his head in his hands, letting go of hers.

"I know I hurt you Eddi, emotionally. But ...But, that was much better than hurting you physically." He looked up at her to find lost in his story.

"I had to let you go...My way of looking after you"

Her silence spoke volumes. Shock, sadness, concern, worry all took over her body. Luc, the one big question mark she longed to understand had revealed all. She had waited for this moment for weeks, and yet here it was and she couldn't think of anything say, the exit had never looked so welcoming.

She stood up, tears in her eyes. Taking a step towards him, she reached out and held one of his hands in hers. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered. Her free hand caressing his cheek. She smiled, a gesture he reflected. Taking a step back she released her hold of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luc"

A small nod escaping him as he heard the click of the caravan door shut behind her.

Resisting every urge in her body, every thought in her mind and every feeling in her heart. She was a girl of her word. _She walked away. _

__**Next chapter soon hopefully! :) Please review! xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so so so much for your reviews! I really look forward to them and they do make this worth writing! So please keep reviewing! :D I think this could be the worst chapter, just couldnt seem to word it right...anywho, enjoy! :D**

**Part 10**

She didn't make it far. His story spinning in her mind, she settled on bench just yards away from his caravan. Oblivious to the thought he could see her. Her subconscious wanting her to be found.

There were still so many questions she had to ask. Answers needed. She knew his story. He didn't know hers. This, just the beginning of theirs. Life was never easy. His book, almost seeming a worthy leaving gift now, her previous anger masking its value. _Irony._

She was confused. His explanation clear. Accepted. However, why he came back was not as transparent.

The sound of sirens broke her thought, her gaze upon the floor disturbed. It was only now she realised she was on her own. Darkness had engulfed her. Hospital lights glistening in the distance.

She suddenly felt vulnerable. One thing Eddi Mckee wasn't used to. She craved comfort and felt guilt. Having just walked away leaving Luc at his worst. She could only call herself a hypocryte.

A shiver overtook her body. A harsh wind picking up she tightened her jacket around herself, folding her arms.

As if all the answers were on the floor, her daydreaming eyes fell once more in this direction. These wandering eyes unbeknown to Lucs silent approach.

Pausing before his last few steps, his mind, not a clue what to think or say. She looked up. The concrete floor that understood her so well, replaced by a pair of shoes. _Him._

"Why did you come back, Luc?" She spoke calmly, concentration now focused on her toying thumbs.

She felt him move to sit by her side. She was grateful. His body blocking hers from the gusts of ice cold air. She felt safe, protected in his presence. Deep down she hoped he'd always be there to stop bad things getting to her.

"I thought I could do it. I could let you go. Let you be happy without me bringing you down. But you.." A grin overtook his face. "...You Eddi, are just like no one I've ever met"

His words were now better than what the floor had to offer and she caught his eyes.

"Go on.." she muttered enjoying the moment. Him to spill his heart. A laugh escaped him.

"You're independent, you're strong. ..you don't care what people think of you. You're so happy with yourself, certain about your life and what you're doing, where you're going. Nothing phases you...you're everything I've wanted to be. Everything im not."

He didn't let her interrupt this time.

"Its like you complete my story..all those things im not, its ok, because you are" he sighed at his own complicated way of explaining things.

Luckily for him, she knew exactly what he meant. However, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Luc, as much as I want us now to..to be together, continue where we left off, I don't think I can." He felt his heart sink as she sheepishly looked away and befriended the floor once more.

"All those things you just said about me. Wished you were. I shouldn't have to give that too you..All those things, I need you to give back to me..else what do we do when I get lost?"

He was stumped. Lost for words. Her wisdom silencing him to thought.

"You need to know what you want and where you want to go, Learn trust yourself and stop running...How can I trust you if you don't?"

"I know" She was spot on. A signal to him that she was special. _The one._

"Lets go back in, talk some more, its freezing out here..." He cleared this throat as he looked around. The trees making odd shapes in the darkness, bushes rustling with no explanation.

"..I never did like the dark" he continued, trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled at him. She really had missed his humour. Not that she was giving in that easily. Sitting back she scuffed her feet along the ground.

"No ones scared of the dark Luc..." she replied shaking her head.

"Of course they are...lots of people are" he was confused.

Turning to look at him, staring him in the eye, she continued.

"No...Its the things they cant see they're afraid of" She spoke slowely and clearly, hoping he'd understand she wasn't just talking about the dark anymore.

Once again he admired her strength. She told him how it was. No sugar coating. He watch in awe as she got up and walked away homeward bound. She was a girl of her word. _She walked away._

**Please review!** **Next chapter soon! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) Massive thankyou for all your reviews! Please keep them coming as I love reading them so much! :D Once again im not sure about this chapter, but hey ho, here it goes. Good and bad comments welcome so dont be shy! ;) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

Guilt. Once again she'd walked away and left him. Everything she held against him, she'd now done to him. Everything she'd tried to hate him for, She now hated herself for.

Everything she did to him she was also doing to herself. They were connected as one. He was right. She completed his story. He completed hers._ Cause and Effect._

It was as this very moment she realised. Half way thought the car park, middle of the night. Here, she realised he was the one.

She could walk away from him as many times as she liked. He could do the same. However, to walk away more than once meant one thing. They'd always returned at some point. _Love._

Her blue converse knowing the path to his caravan like they were programmed to do so. She hurried, eager not to waste any more time.

Having only just admitted he hated the dark, she was surprised to find him still sat on the bench, leaning back his eyes searching for help in the stars.

She watched for a while. Observing the man she thought she loved. She didn't dwell too long. Temping fate by thinking about the 'L' word. It was early days.

"You change your own life" She finally spoke making him jump, the persistent rustling of that one particular bush already having him on edge. She grinned.

"Someone I care a lot about once told me that..and you know what? I think they might have been on to something there.." She continued as he sat up adjusting himself.

She stared at her. His beautiful Eddi. "You made me jump!" he finally announced. Slightly embarrassed.

"Good!" She sighed. Her breath visible in the night air "... 'Cause its a long way down" she waited patiently hoping he'd understand. All she needed now was to be held in his arms.

The reality of what she had just said hit him. A smile rose on his pink cheeks. That icy wind taking its toll on his skin.

He couldn't believe his luck. Almost tripping over his own feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up spinning her around.

She held him tight and snuggled her face into his neck. Emotions running high. Tears escaped her.

He stopped spinning and put her down, dropping his arms to his side he entwined their fingers. Foreheads resting against each other, noses nuzzling.

"Sorry" He whispered as he closed the gap between them. Passion overtook them as their tongues battled. The pain of the past few months released.

Finally breaking apart he placed a kiss on her forehead as she lay her head against his chest closing her eyes. She felt safe.

"You came back" She uttered squeezing his hands "That's all that matters" He let go of her hands and wrapped her in his arms as she snaked hers around his waist.

Huddled together in the darkness it was here he began to wonder what exactly their future held and whether he could face his fears. _Its the things you cant see you're afraid of._

Battling this thought in his mind he allowed a new one to take over as he lead her back to his caravan. _You change your own life._

**There we go! This wasn't the original direction I was going to take this but I was depressed with the lack of Luc onscreen so decided to make some Leddi here! Might continue, Might just leave it here! Let me know what you think!** **Please review! :D**_  
_


End file.
